kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Seasonal/Valentines 2015
Via February 6th, 2015 Update Destroyer Mutsuki はい、提督。睦月からのチョコ、差し上げます！　いひひ、どうぞです♪ * Here, Admiral. Mutsuki offers you this chocolate! Ehehe, please do♪ Kisaragi はぁーい♡　如月の気持ちを込めたチョコレート、ちゃんと最後まで、食べてね？ * He–re you go♡ Chocolates filled with my feelings, make sure you eat every last one, kay? Yayoi 司令官、これ…あ、あげます。甘いです。お返しは、気にしなくていい…です。 * Commander, here… t- take this. They're sweet. Don't worry about getting me… anything. Uzuki しれいかぁ～ん！　卯月から、チョコあげるぴょ～ん！　あー、これは嘘じゃないぴょん！ * A–dmiral! Here's some chocolate from me pyon! Ah–, I'm not kidding this time pyon! Mochizuki え～、バレンタイン？めんどくせぇ～。一応あるけどさぁチョコ、食べる？ * Eh~, Valentines? What a pain~. Well, I do have some chocolate, though. Wanna eat? Fubuki あの、司令官、これ、受けとてください！ち、ちがいます！チョコレットです！ * Um, Commander, this, please accept it! N-no! It's chocolate! Shirayuki 司令官…あの、こちらに甘いお菓子をご用意しました。良かったら、召し上がって？ * Commander… um, I have some sweets here for you. If you'd like, please have them. Hatsuyuki チっ、チョっ、ン…チョコレート。いいちおう、買ってきた……あげる… * W-well, I did buy some ch-, cho… chocolate… for you… Murakumo これっ、そこに落ちてたわよっ！あ"っ、私が買ってきたもんじゃないからっ！あんたのじゃないのっ？　…はやく、持って行ってよ！ * I found this on the floor over there! Ah! It's not like I bought it or anything! It's yours, isn't it? Hurry up and take it already! Isonami てーとく…提督さん！　あ、あの、これをもらってくださいますか？　ど、ど、どうぞ！ * Admiral… Admiral! Ah, um, please accept this! H-h-here! Akebono は？チョコレート？クソ提督、何言ってんの？　……一応用意したけど、さっさと取ってってよね！　っほら！ * Haa? Chocolate? The hell are you talking about, you shitty admiral? …Well I do have some though. Hurry up and take it! Here! Sazanami バレンタイン( ・∀・)キタコレ！　仕方ない…ご主人様にもチョコレート、はい❤ * Valentines, YESSS! Right… a chocolate for you too, Master. Here❤ Hatsuharu * Nenohi * Wakaba * Hatsushimo * Shiratsuyu 提督、はい。いっちばん美味しいチョコ、あげるね♪　絶対食べるんだよ？ * Admiral, here. I'll give you the tastiest one. Make sure you eat it, kay? Shigure 提督。一応これ、僕からも渡しておくね……邪魔、かな？ * Admiral. I'd like you to have this… should I not have? Murasame 村雨の、ちょっと良いチョコ、食べてみる？　甘くて、すこーし苦いんです。うふふ♪ * Would you like to try some of these nice chocolates? They're sweet and just a little bitter. Ufufu♪ Yuudachi えっと、このチョコレートあげるっぽい。夕立。結構頑張って作ったっぽい。 * Um, this chocolatish thing's for you. I did my bestest making it! Asagumo あ、チョコなんて用意してないわよ！　何いってんの？　こ、これも別に違うんだからね！ * Urakaze * Hamakaze * Tanikaze * Nowaki * Asashimo Kai * Valan… tines? Jeez this fleet has all sorts of weird holidays. Well, I do have some for you, though. Here! Light Cruiser Ooi バ、バレンタイン…今年こそは決戦ね！　うふふ、ふふ…うっ？！　は、鼻血が？　あははは… * Va- Valentines… another year, another decisive battle! Ufufu, fufu… uu! Ah, my nose is bleeding! Ahahaha. Kitakami バレンタインねー？なんでアタシチョコ貰うんだろう？そうゆう日だっけ？ * Valentines, huh? Why am I getting chocolate? Is that how it's supposed to go? Yura 提督さん、チョコレートそんなに好き……なの？　じゃあ、由良もチョコをあげる……ね？ * Admiral, do you really like chocolate that much? Then, I'll give you some too… kay? Heavy Cruiser Maya んだよぉ、バレンタイン？うっぜぇなぁ、もう！まぁでも、一応買ってあんぜ…ホラ * What? Valentines? Ugh, jeez! Ehh, but I did buy some for you anyways. Here! Choukai 私の計算では、この甘さがベストなはず。あ、あの…このチョコレート、どうぞ。 * According to my calculations, this level of sweetness should be best. Ah, um… here, these chocolates are for you. Prinz Eugen * Battleship Kongou HEY、提督ぅー！　Burning Love！！　な、chocolate持ってきたヨ－！ * Hey Admiral! I've brought you some chocolates full of Burning Love! Hiei 手作りチョコ、よし。気合十分、よし。この季節は、恋も戦いも、負けませんっ！ * Homemade chocolates: check. Spirit: pumped. At Valentines, I won't lose in love or war! Haruna 提督…もしよかったら…この榛名のチョコレート…もらっていただけますか？ * Admiral, if you'd like, would you have some of Haruna's chocolates? Kirishima 甘さ良し、ほろ苦さ良し、包装良し！　よーし、大丈夫！　司令官、こちらを！ * Sweetness: check. Bitterness: check. Wrapping: check! Alright, everything's good! Commander, please take these! Ise * Hyuuga * Light Carrier Zuihou * Standard Carrier Soryuu * Hiryuu * Grouped by Seiyuu Hayasaka Kozue * Akebono, Sazanami Hidaka Rina * Mutsuki, Kisaragi, Yayoi, Uzuki, Mochizuki, Horie Yui * Asagumo Kobayashi Motoko * Hatsuharu, Nenohi, Wakaba, Hatsushimo Komatsu Mana * Urakaze, Tanikaze, Hamakaze, Zuihou Ootsubo Yuka * Ooi, Kitakami, Ise, Hyuuga Ozawa Ari * Nowaki, Prinz Eugen Tanibe Yumi * Shiratsuyu, Shigure, Murasame, Yuudachi, Yura Touyama Nao * Maya, Choukai, Kongou, Hiei, Haruna, Kirishima, Uesaka Sumire * Fubuki, Shirayuki, Hatsuyuki, Murakumo, Isonami, Souryuu, Hiryuu Sources * KanColle Data Center shipgraph Category:Seasonal